Lost Arc: Second Life story
by Lolicon Bijak
Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Black Dragon dan menyerap [Kristal Kehidupan] dimana Black Dragon ada di dalamnya, sebuah kutukan membuat Naruto memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tanah hampa dimana semua [Naga] telah musnah.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya (Author yang paling Lolicon) dalam fic baru yang menjadi alur kedua dari tamatnya fic Second Life (yang masih belum selesai). Jadi alur pertamanya mungkin akan sedikit membingungkan, namun akan saya usahakan penggambarannya menjadi lebih simpel.

Okeh! Selamat membaca dan Salam Lolicon.

* * *

 **[Lost Arc: Second Life story]**

 **Disclaim: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: [Line story from Second Life story], Typo, OOC, Overpower!Naruto, Dragon!Naruto, and etc.**

 **Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Black Dragon dan menyerap [Kristal Kehidupan] dimana Black Dragon ada di dalamnya, sebuah kutukan membuat Naruto memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tanah hampa dimana semua [Naga] telah musnah.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Magic and Magician**

"JU-JUPITER, AKAN DI TEMBAKKAN LAGI!"

Erza harus dibuat mendecih saat tubuhnya yang sudah kehabisan tenaga tak mampu lagi bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang tergeletak. Serangan berskala besar pemusnah masal seperti Jupiter sudah berhasil membuatnya mengerahkan semua tenaga yang ia punya hanya untuk menahan serangan itu, dan inilah akhir dari Guild Fairy Tail.

BLAR!

Erza harus menutup matanya untuk menahan agar debu yang di hasilkan oleh sebuah benda jatuh tepat di depannya, tak memasuki indera pengelihatannya. Penyihir perempuan yang di juluki sebagai Titania tersebut merasa kesal karena momentum dirinya untuk terakhir kali melihat dunia ini, di ganggu oleh sebuah benda jatuh yang entah kenapa bisa ada di tengah pertempuran hidup dan mati antara dua Guild.

Saat gadis berambut merah tersebut menoleh ke arah berlawanan, untuk memastikan hening yang tiba-tiba saja tercipta pada semua anggota Guildnya berada, ia menyadari bahwa henyak yang juga tercipta pada mereka memang di sebabkan oleh benda yang jatuh tersebut. Pada saat berperang seperti ini, bisa-bisanya mereka dengan serempak mengheningkan cipta.

"Adu-du-duh, kepalaku terasa seperti di hantam sebuah bulldozer."

Saat debu yang mengepul terbang di bawa angin laut yang berhembus, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjambang tengah mendesah sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke kiri, melihat puluhan atau ratusan orang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah tercengang.

"...Sepertinya kedatanganku sudah berhasil menarik perhatian?" ucapnya bosan entah pada siapa.

"JU-JUPITERNYA!"

Erza merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan sangat mudah kesadarannya di ambil alih oleh seorang pemuda yang tak sedikitpun ia ketahui. Menepis semua rasa sakit karena kehabisan persediaan energi sihir dalam tubuhnya, ia mencoba bangkit kembali untuk mencoba menahan tembakan itu satu kali lagi. Namun kali ini apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan, tubuhnya menolak keras bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Hey, _Scarlet_ (merah). Kalau sudah kehabisan tenaga, tidak usah dipaksain kenapa? Itu hanya akan membuat tubuhmu semakin hancur, kau tahu?"

Erza tidak mempedulikan ucapan pemuda itu dan tetap bersikeras untuk bangkit kembali, "...Aku harus melindungi semua orang yang hidup disini, tidak peduli jika tubuh dan nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya!" gadis itu telah berhasil berdiri kembali, " _Kanshou_ (requip)."

"Erza, jangan paksakan dirimu!"

"Erza!"

"Erza!"

"Erza!"

Erza yang membelakangi mereka semua memasang wajah penuh penyesalan, dan hal itu hanya dapat di lihat oleh pemuda pirang yang tadi terjatuh dari –entah darimana. Melihat raut wajah yang belum siap mati seperti itu membuat sang remaja pirang membuang napasnya dengan sia-sia, kemudian dia berdiri dengan perlahan dan menghampiri gadis bersurai merah yang kini memakai setelan baju perang yang di kedua tangannya masing-masing terdapat tameng yang terbelah.

Pemuda itu menepuk salah satu bahu Erza, membuat Erza yang barusan menunduk kini dibuat mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajah malas yang terpampang pada raut pemuda itu. "Jika kau belum siap mati, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya." Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa sisik berbeda warna pada masing-masing pipi remaja itu, hal itu tentu saja membuat Erza terkejut. "Aku hanya harus menghentikan benda itu bukan? Jika itu bisa membuatmu bisa berpikir lebih jernih, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan."

Setelah beberapa detik memproses omongan pemuda tidak jelas itu, Erza tersadar. "T-tunggu! Kau tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, meriam sihir itu bisa melenyapkanmu!" meskipun dirinya tidak mengenal pemuda itu, tetap saja kenekatan yang di lakukan oleh pemuda yang berniat menghadang laju tembakan tersebut berhasil membuatnya khawatir.

Remaja pirang yang kini berdiri tepat pada jalan pembatas darat dan laut, menatap bosan pada sekumpulan energi berwarna hitam yang secara perlahan terisolir oleh energi sihir. Merasakan kalau energi yang di kirim ke bola hitam tersebut berhenti, remaja pirang tersebut mulai menunjuk bola tersebut dengan satu jari di tangan kanan.

 **[** _ **Dimen-**_ **]**

"Tunggu! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hah?"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan satu ucapan yang ingin ia lontarkan, Erza yang berada di samping kanannya membuatnya kaget. Namun itu hanya bertahan dua detik sebelum tatapan bosan kembali pemuda itu lontarkan, "Lihat, dan perhatikan!"

BOSH!

Tembakan di luncurkan, pemuda pirang itu kembali menatap ke depan.

 **[** _ **Dimension**_ **]**

 **~o~**

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Ju-Jupiternya menghilang?!" tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dirinya terkejut akan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Seumur-umur Erza memang tidak pernah melihat sihir seperti tadi, sihir misterius yang menghilangkan sihir pemusnah masal seperti Jupiter.

"Hah, kepalaku masih terasa berdenyut-denyut."

Mendengar suara penuh keluh tersebut membuat Erza yang masih terbelalak menoleh kepada sang empunya suara, "Siapa kau, sebenarnya?"

Cowok pirang itu menoleh, "Aku? Panggil saja Naruto, dan aku tidak mempunyai nama belakang," Naruto kembali mendesah, "Lebih baik, kau berisirahat dahulu, dan kalau boleh aku minta sedikit air putih."

"Erza, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menghentikan Jupiter dua kali?" Mirajane berlari menghampiri Erza yang tak lagi memakai perlengkapan perangnya. Gadis bersurai putih itu menatap sang Titania dengan kesal, "Jangan membuat kami semua khawatir dong."

Erza bukannya melembut, malah langsung mendelik kearah Mira. "Cepat ambilkan air putih!"

"..." Mira terbengong, "Eh?"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menarik perhatian Mira, gadis itupun menoleh. "Ano... O-O-Oba-san –" Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Mira berjongkok mengeluarkan aura kehitaman dan memeluk kedua kakinya, membuat Naruto sedikit kalang kabut. "A-ano..."

"Hiks... Hiks... A-aku sudah tidak muda lagi..." dapat di lihat dengan jelas kalau sekarang Mira menggerakkan satu jarinya di tanah dan menggambar sebuah lingkarang kecil, tangisan anime yang di keluarkannya membuat semua orang yang melihat sweatdrop seketika.

 **~o~**

"Ini lebih baik," desahan lega Naruto hembuskan saat ini. Rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya perlahan menghilang setelah tenggorokannya terisi oleh segelas liquid bening yang dapat memuaskan rasa dahaga luar dalam, ia seketika teringat dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan sebelum sampai di tempat ini. "...Aku memang pengecut." Ia bergumam.

"Apa kau bilang?!" sahut Erza yang duduk di ranjang tepat di samping kiri Naruto.

"Aku seorang pengecut," ulangnya dengan suara yang dapat didengar, kemudian dia menghela nafas lagi.

Erza tak lagi menyahut pedas. Tatapan setajam belati ia lontarkan pada cowok pirang yang kini terus saja menunduk, "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dan dari Guild mana asalmu?"

Naruto mendesah kembali, "Sudah kubilang namaku Naruto, hanya Naruto. Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Jangan bercanda!" Erza berteriak, "Naruto. Ya, aku memang tahu kalau itu namamu, tapi itu masih belum menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang jati dirimu, asalmu, kemampuanmu, serta... sihirmu." Erza kembali teringat beberapa sisik yang muncul di kedua pipi Naruto, "...Apakah, kau seorang Dragon Slayer?"

Kalimat terakhir itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto, "Dragon Slayer? Pemburu Naga?"

Erza masih mempertahankan delikannya, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sisik yang muncul di wajahmu itu –sudah jelas kau adalah seorang Dragon Slayer, kau tak perlu mengelak lagi."

Naruto kembali mendesah, entah yang keberapa kalinya. Setelah melakukan hal itu, ia mendongak sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. "Dragon Slayer 'kah? Aku masih lebih dari sekedar Pemburu Naga."

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

A/N: Yo! Sudah lama tidak bersua di dunia ini (Padahal cuma satu bulang hahaha #PLAK). Beginilah dunia, tidak menyenangkan jika tidak merepotkan hahaha...

Ok, back to the topic.

Disini saya (Author paling tamvan) membuat sebuah cerita terusan dengan memilih alur kedua setelah tamatnya fic Second Life. Pembaca tercinta sudah pada tahu 'kan? Oke, lanjut. Naruto di cerita ini telah di beri sebuah kutukan yang dimana jika ia terus berada dalam dimensi DxD (setelah menyelesaikan peperangan antar Naga Takdir yang ia kumandangkan pertama kali) ia akan lenyap.

Bukan Black Dragon atau Licht yang memberi kutukan, bukan juga Azriel, bukan juga Trihexa, bukan juga Great Red, melainkan... itu akan terjawab nanti (jika anda ingin tahu bagaimana alur yang asli pada fic Second Life). Dalam Summary sudah dijelaskan alasan kenapa Naruto sampai diberi kutukan, dan yang belum terpecahkan hanyalah siapa yang memberi kutukan.

Dan untuk prolog ini, seperti biasa, memang saya buat pendek. Tapi untuk seterusnya akan bertambah secara perlahan, jadi tidak usah khawatir wahai para pembaca tercinta #lolz.

Sampai disini saja, _Matta Ashita_

 _._

Lolicon log out.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Jadi, siapa si kepala kuning itu?"

Pandangan tajam yang Natsu lontarkan terus tertuju pada Naruto sedari tadi hanya duduk dan minum Aqu – air putih. Pertempuran yang terjadi antara dua Guild terkemuka sudah berakhir, dan saat ini masa-masa pembangunan kembali gedung Guild yang hancur sedang dilakukan.

Selama seminggu lebih ini semua anggota Fairy Tail masih terheran dengan cowok blonde berjambang itu. Setiap detiknya pandangan was-was mereka tujukan pada satu-satunya sosok yang memang bukan salah satu dari mereka, namun dari mereka semua hanya dua orang yang seakan tidak peduli akan keberadaan Naruto yang terus saja berdiam diri di antara mereka.

Bahkan Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan disini sekarang. Tentu saja, setelah apa yang sudah ia alami, ia merasa kesepian. Peperangan yang terakhir itu...

"...Dia adalah Naruto, seorang teman yang sudah menyelamatkan Mognolia dari kehancuran." Bahkan dalam hatinya, Erza sedikit ragu dengan apa yang baru saja selesai ia ucapkan. Mengingat pertanyaannya pada waktu itu masih belum di tanggapi oleh cowok pirang miserius yang memiliki sebuah kemampuan aneh, yang bahkan bisa melenyapkan meriam sihir seperti Jupiter?

Natsu mengendus, "Aku tidak menganggap itu sebagai iya. Karena dari baunya aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari keparat itu, sesuatu yang samar namun terasa seperti Igneel." Ekspresi Natsu mulai mengeras, "Brengsek! Jika kau tahu sesuatu tentang Igneel, cepat katakan atau kuhajar kau."

Naruto tetap bungkam.

"Brengsek..."

"Hentikan, Natsu!"

BUSH!

Api di tangan Natsu menguar. Satu jari yang menghentkan laju kepalan tangan sang Dragon Slayer sukses membuat tercengang, Naruto akhirnya menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari ucapanmu, dan juga aku tidak tahu apa itu Igneel."

"Kau menyebut Igneel itu sebagai, [Apa]? Kau, benar-benar akan kuhabisi!"

Sebelum keadaan semakin memanas, Makarov segera menghentikan Natsu dengan tinju besarnya. "Tenanglah sedikit, Natsu. Jangan mengambil sebuah kesimpulan tanpa bukti yang pasti," Makarov memasang muka seram, "...Apa kau mengerti?"

"B-baik, Jii-chan."

Semua orang tiba-tiba saja tertawa, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Segera cowok blonde itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak suara yang berarti. Tanpa ia sadari, Makarov sedang menatap punggungnya.

 **[Lost Arc: Second Life story]**

 **Disclaim: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: [Line story from Second Life story], Typo, OOC, Overpower!Naruto, Dragon!Naruto, and etc.**

 **Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Black Dragon dan menyerap [Kristal Kehidupan] dimana Black Dragon ada di dalamnya, sebuah kutukan membuat Naruto memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tanah hampa dimana semua [Naga] telah musnah.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: What happened to me? I'm Alone**

Aku tak punya alasan yang pasti mengapa aku berada disini. Aku hanya berharap bahwa eksistensiku ini di hapuskan setelah semua yang sudah terjadi. Dua kali, sudah dua kali aku berada di dunia antah-berantah, tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku, sendirian.

Mungkin keputusanku waktu itu sudah menjadi sebuah kesalahan yang fatal –yang tidak akan bisa di kembalikan lagi meskipun aku memohon pada [Takdir], karena mau atau tidak mau sekarang aku sendirilah yang memegang [Takdir] itu. [Pemegang Takdir], mungkin julukan yang kubuat sendiri itu masih belum tepat adanya, karena Satu dari Tiga [komponen] yang membuat seseorang bisa disebut sebagai [Pemegang Takdir] telah menghilang. Itu adalah kesalahan yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan.

Aku telah melibatkan orang-orang yang seharusnya tak ikut campur dalam peperangan itu. Aku ingin mencegah mereka, aku ingin mereka pergi, aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir. Namun, mereka semua tak sedikitpun menggubris ucapanku, bahkan seolah menganggap teriakanku waktu itu hanyalah sebuah angin lewat. Mereka tetap pergi, dengan tekad untuk mendukungku, meskipun mereka tahu kalau peperangan itu memanglah berat sebelah.

Bahkan waktu itu aku tak yakin bisa menang.

Dan mungkin hal itu hanya sebuah keajaiban.

Tapi, sebelum aku benar-benar di habisi, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Terdengar sangat tidak asing, dan berdering bagai jam weker yang berbunyi setiap pagi. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, aku berharap kalau saat itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, aku memaksa diriku agar segera terbangun dan menatap kembali terik sang surya yang menyilaukan, namun sayang, itu tidak berhasil.

Ketakutanku menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Dapat kulihat dengan mata telanjang tubuh kecil dari gadis yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku berdiri tegap menahan tajamnya mata pedang yang seharusnya menusuk kepalaku. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku kehilangan Dia.

Aku marah. Aku benar-benar marah. Aku bahkan kehilangan pikiranku. Mulutku hanya bisa meraung –tidak sedikitpun menerima kenyataan bahwa rasa sakit yang amat sangat membuat semua sarafku tidak lagi tersambung, dan waktu itu aku bersumpah dalam hati bahwa aku akan memusnahkan semua yang ada di hadapanku. Aku gila. Tentu saja. Karena yang aku pikirkan waktu itu hanyalah memenggal setiap kepala yang terus menghadap ke arahku, aku bahkan sudah lupa berapa jumlah kepala yang sudah kupenggal dengan tanganku.

Saat aku kembali tersadar, tanah yang kupijak telah menjadi sebuah lautan darah. Berbagai organ luar seperti mata, taring, tangan, sayap, kaki, serta sisik sudah berceceran seperti sampah yang tak bisa lagi di daur ulang. Segala macam emosiku telah menguap, bahkan tak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa.

Aku lelah. Aku tak ingin meneruskan hidup ini. Aku ingin semuanya berakhir. Sudah dua kali aku merasakan penderitaan, merasakan sebuah kekosongan yang tak mungkin bisa di tutup untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Terlalu perih.

Aku akhirnya pergi, menyongsong kehampaan.

Dan sejauh apapun, sebesar apapun aku berharap untuk segera lenyap dari dunia ini, aku tidak akan bisa. Aku akan terus hidup untuk selamanya, berdiri untuk menerima semua siksaan yang sama sekali bukan berupa sebuah luka. Karena sekarang aku abadi, tak memiliki rentan nyawa dan tak bisa mati.

Kau pikir itu menyenangkan? Malah sebaliknya. Menyedihkan.

Namun pada akhirnya aku terlahir kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Di tempat ini, di dunia ini. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa yang berhasil menarikku ke dunia ini, dan kali ini aku tidak ingin peduli, tentang siapa atau apa yang sudah berhasil membuatku masuk ke dunia ini.

Semuanya sudah berakhir bagiku. Bahkan jika aku masih menghirup nafas saat ini. Aku tak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup, jikalau punya, aku ingin cepat-cepat segera mati. Terlihat seperti pengecut. Tentu saja. Aku tak ingin menyangkal hal itu.

Inilah diriku sekarang. Orang yang sama sekali tak mempunyai kebahagiaan, meskipun memiliki sebuah keabadian yang tak bisa padam. Aku tak pantas untuk tersenyum, tertawa, serta bersuka cita. Aku, sudah tamat.

 **~o~**

"Zereck-san, aku sudah selesai mencuci piring."

Inilah diriku yang sekarang. Menjadi seorang buruh lepas yang melakukan pekerjaan apapun asal penghasilannya hala –bisa dibuat untuk membeli sesuap makanan, tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

Dalam kurun waktu hampir dua minggu ini, aku menawarkan jasa tenagaku ke tiap-tiap toko yang ada di Mognolia. Upah yang kudapat dari pekerjaan tersebut juga tidak banyak, dalam sekali kerja hanya cukup untuk mengisi perut ini selama satu hari, siang dan malam. Aku... tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, hanya di kolong jembatanlah tempatku bernaung. Masih lebih pantas.

Hawa dingin menusuk tulang yang di rasakan setiap orang pada malam hari, kini sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagiku. Karena sekarang, aku sudah bukan manusia lagi. Aku adalah Naga. Dan Naga tidak pernah sama sekali merasakan apa yang dinamakan dingin. Seperti itulah aku.

Selesai mencuci piring, aku disuruh oleh Zereck-san – bosku selama satu hari – untuk membersihkan sisa makanan serta bekas botol wisky yang di tinggalkan oleh para pelanggan. Aku memunguti botol-botol yang tergeletak diatas meja satu-persatu, mungkin akan lebih cepat jika memakai _Kagebunshin_ , tetapi aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu jika aku mempunyai kekuatan. Mungkin Zereck-san akan terkena serangan jantung jika dia mengetahui bahwa aku bisa menggandakan diri, mudah sekali untuk dibayangkan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku hari ini, Naruto-kun. Ini upahmu."

Aku menerima dua lembar kertas yang memiliki nominal dua puluh ribu, menurutku ini terlalu banyak. Kemudian aku menatap Zereck-san, dan memprotes halus jika bayaran yang kuterima hari ini terlalu banyak.

"Anggap saja ini sebuah bonus untukmu, karena kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Zereck-san. Dan kemudian aku bilang bahwa aku akan pergi dari kota ini menuju dunia luar, Zereck-san tersenyum padaku. Dia berpesan bahwa aku harus berhati-hati di dunia luar karena mungkin saja banyak penjahat yang bisa mengancam nyawaku, aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi. Akupun pergi dari tempat minum milik Zereck-san, dan aku mulai berpikir kalau penjahat seperti apa yang bisa mengambil nyawaku? Aku ingin tertawa.

' **Sejak kapan kau mulai menjadi sombong, heh?'**

Suara menjengkelkan itu lagi. Aku sudah bosan mendengar suara cempreng itu.

' **Siapa yang kau sebut suara cempreng, hah? Kau hanya tidak tahu bahwa suaraku ini telah di curi oleh Afg*n saat aku lahir.'**

Heh? memangnya aku peduli? Mau di curi Agn*s kek, mau di curi Afg*n kek, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Dan sekarang yang kutahu, bahwa suaramu itu tidak enak didengar, jadi lebih baik kau sumpal mulutmu dan jangan bicara.

' **Aku, Licht, Naga Penguasa Langit, akan mengingat momen ini.'**

Kau mendeklarasikan hal tidak penting lagi. Mendingan kau putuskan jalur telepati ini, kemudian ajak dua makhluk nista di sekitarmu untuk saling berbagi cerita.

' **Memangnya aku sudi berbicara dengan Kucing ini?'**

' **SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KUCING, HAH!?'**

' **Memangnya siapa lagi spesies Kucing disini kalau bukan Kau!'**

' **AKU BUKAN KUCING, AKU RUBAH, DASAR KADAL!'**

Seperti inilah yang ada dalam pikiranku. Hanya terdapat teriakan-teriakan memilukan yang sebenarnya dapat membuatku stres, namun tanpa mereka, kehidupanku mungkin tidak akan ramai lagi.

 **~o~**

"...Sial! Dia pergi kemana?"

Natsu terus berlari dan terus mengedarkan pandangannya demi mencari sosok berkepala kuning yang sama sekali tidak bisa di endus oleh indera penciumannya. Dia kini sudah berada di luar kota Mognolia, tepatnya disebelah timur kota Mognolia.

Insting naga yang dimiliki oleh cowok itu terus menerus meneriakkan arah timur saat pikirannya berfokus untuk menemukan sang kepala kuning yang Natsu maksudkan. Di belakangnya terdapat Happy serta Lucy yang sudah ngos-ngosan dan mulai berjalan normal, mereka berdua merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal saa mereka melihat gelagat aneh dari sang Dragon Slayer. Dan mereka kini tahu bahwa tujuan cowok berambut pink tersebut adalah menemukan si kepala kuning yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Natsu... kenapa tidak kau hentikan saja pencarian ini, kau ngotot banget sih?" Lucy berteriak dengan napas yang sudah berada pada batasnya.

Natsu menoleh, "Kalian berdua pulanglah duluan, aku akan baik-baik saja." Diapun berlari meninggalkan Lucy dan Happy yang kini sedang saling tatap.

"Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan Natsu..." Happy mulai berbicara.

"...Karena jika Natsu berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, maka..." Lucy menyahut.

"...Pasti akan ada kejadian yang luar biasa nantinya." Lucy dan Happy sweatdrop bersamaan. Setelah itu Lucy kembali berlari, sedangkan Happy kembali terbang untuk menyusul sang Partner.

 **~o~**

Sinar rembulan yang berwarna keemasan, memancarkan kilau keindahan yang di ikuti oleh ribuan taburan bintang. Panorama alam yang tak bisa di tandingi setiap malam itu juga tak luput di tatap oleh sepasang warna safir yang tak lagi memiliki cahaya, bagai warna hitam dari dalaman laut yang menyembunyikan berbagai kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Yuri..."

Suara purau itu sudah jelas menjadi bukti bahwa rasa kesedihan yang dimiiiki sudah tak dapat lagi digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah wajah tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak, wajah yang bisa membuat relung hati terasa seperti di hancur-leburkan. Menyakitkan hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Seketika sebuah luapan emosi membuat air mata itu terjatuh. Liquid yang menandakan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam itu terlepas dari dagu dan mendarat tepat diatas hamparan tanah berumput hutan itu, angin tiba-tiba berhembus pelan – menggerakkan dedaunan yang seolah juga ikut merasakan kesedihan.

Segerombol serigala tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pepohonan, menunduk dan meringik pelan seolah juga ikut merasakan sebuah kesedihan. Bahkan hewan liar sekalipun bisa mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh seseorang.

Di usapnya air yang keluar dari sepasang safir itu dengan pelan, ini bukan seperti dirinya. "Maaf, aku telah membuat kalian ikut merasakan kesedihan." Dua tangan kekar dengan lembut mengusap bulu yang berada di puncak kepala dua serigala.

Reaksi jinak yang di tampilkan langsung pupus dan di gantikan oleh sebuah geraman dari tiap mulut serigala disana. Empat kepala hewan karnivora itu berputar bersamaan, menatap bengis ke satu arah yang dimana muncul satu lagi satu sosok yang tidak sedikitpun diharapkan untuk datang.

"...Akhirnya, ketemu juga!"

 **To be Continued...**

A/N: Yah, sampek segini saja gak usah panjang-panjang biar greget #Lolz.

Berhubungan ini cerita Naruto jadi cowok yang ngenes banget karena udah kehilangan Dedek Yuri :"v / yang baik, imut, dan Tsundere tak terkalahkan, jadi dia udah gak nafsu hidup lagi.

Berhubung (sekali lagi) saya ini Lolicon, jadi saya memastikan pair ini akan menjurus ke siapa...? Yak! Sudah pasti Dedek Wendy (hidup Dedek Wendy :v). Dan lama kelamaan menjurus ke Loli yang satunya, siapakah gerangan...? Sudah pasti Loli Pirang yang super polos, Dedek Mavis (hidup Loli Polos :v)

Udah ah, ngomongin Loli mulu. Chapter ini memang saya buat pendek, soalnya saya juga mau mengedit fic-fic lainnya yang juga mau saya updetin (entah itu kapan). Pokoknya di tunggu sajalah, dan mungkin yang paling lama ngeditnya itu Spin-off dari Second Life, karena dari beberapa cerita yang saya edit, Spin-off itu memiliki word terpanjang yaitu lebih dari 5000 word, dan mungkin masih bisa lebih panjang lagi.

Oke, berhubungan hari ini adalah hari Jumat barokah, jangan lupa bagi yang muslim untuk menjalankan sholat Jumat Barokah siang nanti.

Baiklah, sampai disini dulu Note dari Author tamvan. Jangan lupa untuk sering-sering cek akun saya, karena mungkin... saya updet dengan tiba-tiba. Cerita yang sudah selesai saya edit pasti akan langsung saya updet.

.

 **Azriel Loliconius out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Lost Arc: Second Life story]**

 **Disclaim: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: [Line story from Second Life story], Typo, OOC, Overpower!Naruto, Dragon!Naruto, and etc.**

 **Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Black Dragon dan menyerap [Kristal Kehidupan] dimana Black Dragon ada di dalamnya, sebuah kutukan membuat Naruto memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tanah hampa dimana semua [Naga] telah musnah.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Empty.**

"...Akhirnya, ketemu juga kau."

Suara itu membuat Naruto menoleh pelan, dan setelah tahu siapa yang berbicara dia mengutuk rasa ingin tahunya. "Apa maumu?" Naruto berdiri, dan menghadap ke arah Natsu yang menatapnya beringas.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan urusanku yang tertunda tadi siang. Soal mulutmu yang sudah berbicara tidak sopan tentang Igneel." Natsu mengangkat satu tinjunya yang sudah berbalutkan sihir api pembunuh naga.

"Lupakan saja niatmu mendatangiku, lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat."

"Sombong sekali kau," Natsu sudah habis kesabaran langsung saja melesat ke arah Naruto dengan dua kepalan tangan yang sudah berbalutkan api. Melihat bagaimana Naruto hanya terdiam dan memejamkan mata, membuat Natsu semakin mempertajam pandangannya.

Satu lesatan pukulan berhasil Natsu layangkan ke wajah Naruto yang hanya terdiam menerima bogem mentah yang Natsu tujukan padanya. Aliran darah kecil keluar dari sudut bibir kiri Naruto, lalu remaja pirang itu menghapusnya.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Naruto.

Natsu mendecih, "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak membalas!?"

"Kau pikir aku nafsu bertarung denganmu?" Naruto berbalik dan kemudian berjalan, "Kita impas, dan sekarang pulanglah."

"Cih, tidak akan kubiarkan kau melarikan diri." Natsu berlari kembali dengan satu tangan yang sudah berbalutkan api, **"Karyuu no Tekken."**

Tap!

Seperti siang tadi, pukulannya kembali bisa di tahan dengan satu tangan, dan itu lagi-lagi bisa membuat Natsu terbelalak. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika Natsu menatap wajah remaja yang ia serang, "Kau, menahan seranganku tanpa melihat...?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, dia lelah mengurusi anak keras kepala seperti ini. "Akan aku katakan. Perbedaan antara kau dan aku itu terlalu jauh, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawanku." Naruto kemudian melepaskan kepalan tangan yang ia genggam, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan niatannya untuk meninggalkan sang Dragon Slayer.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang suatu hal!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau, ada hubungannya dengan Igneel 'kan? Aku mencium suatu bau yang sama yang dimiliki Igneel pada dirimu, meskipun itu sedikit samar."

Naruto memutar kepalanya sedikit kearah kiri, untuk memberitahukan kalau dirinya memberi respek. "Lalu, sekarang jelaskan tentang Igneel ini."

Natsu menajamkan tatapannya, "Igneel adalah ayahku."

Ada senyap sejenak karena sang lawan bicara tak lagi membalas ucapannya. Natsu kembali bereaksi saat Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti, tapi dia tidak merespon ucapannya.

"HEI –"

"Kalau Igneel itu adalah ayahmu, maka aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan dengannya. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang siapa Igneel itu lebih jauh, karena aku tidak peduli."

Natsu tak lagi berkata apa-apa, dia kini hanya melihat punggung lebar milik mantan lawan bicaranya yang mulai hilang di telan gelapnya hutan di malam hari. Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya Lucy dan Happy baru sampai di tempat kejadian, gadis pemegang kunci zodiak itu terus terengah-engah selama hampir lebih dari satu menit.

"Natsu...! A-Ada apa?" tanya Lucy yang masih terengah.

Pandangan Natsu masih terpaku pada jalan yang di pakai Naruto untuk pergi, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali." Lalu dia berbalik arah dan mengajak kedua temannya untuk kembali ke Magnolia.

 **~o~**

Puk!

Naruto langsung terbangun saat dia merasakan sebuah benda sedang bersender di lengan atas kirinya. Remaja pirang itu kemudian menoleh, mendapati sebuah puncak kepala yang tertutupi surai berwarna biru sedang bersender padanya.

Naruto kini sedang berada di dalam kereta yang melaju ke kota... entah apa namanya itu dia tidak mengingatnya, yang jelas nama kotanya itu sulit diucapkan oleh lidah orang Indo –maksudku Jepang.

Saat Naruto berniat menjauhkan kepala itu darinya, suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar imut langsung membuatnya menghentikan apa yang akan ia perbuat selanjutnya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengecek wajah orang yang tertidur tersebut, dan ia bersyukur telah melakukan hal itu.

"Di-Dia sangat imut...!" Naruto bergumam. Ada rasa gemes yang bergejolak dalam dirinya saat melihat wajah polos yang sedang terlelap itu, dan rasa gemes tersebut membuat tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak sendiri kearah pipi tembem berkulit seperti salju itu.

Satu sentuhan.

Dia tidak bereaksi.

Dua sentuhan.

Dia masih tetap nyaman.

Tiga sentuhan.

Naruto mulai ketagihan.

Empat sentuhan.

Sang pemilik pipi tembem tersebut membuka matanya.

Naruto terdiam.

Dia juga terdiam.

Mereka saling bertukar pandangan.

Dan pada detik berikutnya...

"KYAA~!"

PLAK!

...sebuah tamparan di lesatkan.

 **~o~**

"Be-Beraninya kamu mencabuliku di depan umum!"

Ada sedikit rasa sweatdrop dalam hati Naruto saat dengan jelas matanya melihat gadis yang tadi menamparnya kini sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada yang padahal masih utuh keberadaannya.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Aku... tidak melakukan apapun 'kan?"

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan apapun? Kamu mau menciumku 'kan?"

Naruto menghela nafas, 'Pikiran gadis kecil ini sudah terlalu dewasa,' Pemuda itu menyenderkan kembali kepalanya pada jendela yang masih tertutup, "Selamat tidur."

Naruto terlelap hanya sekitar kurang lebih lima menit dan dia kembali terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal pada wajahnya. Saat dia membuka mata, remaja pirang itu kembali mendapati kalau gadis yang menuduhnya tadi sedang mengendus-endus permukaan wajah serta lehernya.

"Dasar mesum."

Gadis itu terlihat seperti baru tersadar dan kembali pada kenyataan, matanya kemudian melebar dan wajahnya mulai memerah. "Ti-Tidak, kamu salah!"

"Lalu, menurutmu menciumi bau tubuh orang itu bukan perbuatan mesum?"

"Su-Sudah kubilang kalau kamu salah!"

"Lalu?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menunduk, "A-Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mirip pada dirimu, sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Melihat wajah sedih itu Naruto jadi teringat akan adiknya, namun kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela mencoba untuk tidak peduli, karena dia bukan Yuri.

"Baumu mengingatkanku pada ibuku."

Naruto menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia mulai berpikir, dunia ini yang aneh atau dirinya yang sudah mulai gila? Tak dapat ia bayangkan kalau dari kemarin malam dirinya terus di akui sebagai orang lain dari baunya. Apakah seperti itu cara mengecap seseorang yang di kenal? Jika iya, itu adalah sesuatu hal yang menjijikkan yang biasa dilakukan oleh Bedes —maksudku monyet.

Tapi Zereck-san tidak pernah tuh melakukan hal seperti itu! Malah, dia normal-normal saja.

"Sebelum kau berkata tentang kepemilikanmu, aku mau kau melihat wajahku sebentar dan kemudian pikir sekali lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan bertanya padamu, apakah wajahku ini mirip seperti wajah ibu-ibu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Yang kumaksud bukan bagian tubuh, ada sesuatu yang lain."

Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun, dia tetap memandang panorama pepohonan yang berada di luar jendela kereta. "Lalu, apa itu?"

"Kamu seperti memiliki aura seekor Naga."

 **~o~**

Licht terdiam menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri di kelilingi dua makhluk mistis lainnya yang menghuni tubuh remaja tersebut, **"Lalu, apa yang akankau katakan selanjutnya? Dia mungkin sudah tahu kalau dirimu yang sebenarnya sudah bukan manusia."**

 **"Dari awal lahir bocah ini memang sudah bukan manusia, dia Jinchuriki, dan sekarang dia menjadi Naga."** Kurama ikut dalam perbincangan.

 **"Zzz..."** Naga Hitam pembawa kehancuran terlelap dengan santainya.

"Mungkin dia hanya asal menebak, Licht. Dia tadi berkata [seperti], jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia yakin sepenuhnya."

 **"Lalu, apa keputusanmu?"**

Naruto sedikit mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, aku akan mengikuti kemana gadis ini akan pergi, dia mengungkit-ungkit sebuah masalah tentang naga, jadi kupikir dia tahu sesuatu."

Kurama mendengus pelan, **"Jadi kau beranggapan, kalau yang menarikmu ke dunia ini adalah Naga, begitu?"**

"Mungkin saja. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu hal itu dalam perjalananku, dan kuharap aku tidak bertemu sesuatu yang merepotkan."

Semuanya tiba-tiba terdiam, sampai suara lenguhan menggegerkan ketiga sosok yang masih terlibat dalam kontroversi.

 **"Selamat pagi... Mama."**

 **"TIDAK ADA MAMA DISINI, BODOH!"**

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Naruto, Licht, dan Kurama menghela nafas bersamaan. Merasa lelah dengan semua ini.

 **~o~**

"Ano, Hentai-san?" Melihat bagaimana pemuda pirang lawan bicara sedang terbengong, gadis berambut biru itu melambaikan satu tangannya di depan wajah Naruto yang menghadap kearahnya. "Ano..."

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama, kedua mata berhiaskan manik safir itu berkedip, membuat gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia pikir pemuda di depannya ini tak lagi bisa menghirup nafas dan membatu di tempat, ia baru saja ingin berteriak meminta tolong pada orang-orang yang berada di dalam gerbong itu.

"Sekedar mengoreksi, namaku bukan Hentai-san. Aku Naruto, ...hanya Naruto."

Gadis itu sejenak terbengong, lalu dia berkata. "Perkenalkan, namaku Wendy, Wendy Marvell." Wendy kemudian tersenyum.

'Senyumannya, dia mirip seperti...' Naruto menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghapus pikiran aneh yang mulai meracuni otaknya. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang. Ke Cait Shelter."

"Cait... apa!?"

 **~o~**

"Jadi ini kampung halamanmu?" Naruto hanya bisa mengernyit saat melihat sebuah desa kecil yang sama sekali tak memiliki aura kehidupan. Memang benar jikalau di lihat dengan mata telanjang desa ini memiliki penduduk yang banyak diantaranya aktif bergerak, tapi jikalau dirasakan desa ini terasa hampa, orang-orang yang sedang bergerak itu bagaikan gambaran hologram. 'Ada yang tidak beres disini.'

Wendy mengangguk penuh antusias, kemudian gadis itu menarik lengan kiri Naruto dengan semangat. "Ayo, aku pertemukan dengan Tetua!"

Naruto hanya menurut saat lengannya di tarik seperti itu, dan itu telah berhasil membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian penduduk desa itu. Berbagai tatapan yang tak sedikitpun mengenakkan bila dirasakan telah Naruto terima saat ini, tapi tak satupun dari tatapan tersebut yang mengandung rasa intimidasi, memang ada yang tidak beres.

"Itu dia tempat Tetua."

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara penuh semangat itu, dengan cepat dia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tudingan Wendy. Ada sedikit rasa kagum yang dirasakan Naruto saat dirinya menatap rumah yang ukurannya paling besar diantara rumah-rumah lain, "Lumayan besar juga." Naruto tersenyum tipis

"Benar 'kan?" Sejenak Wendy tersenyum dengan penuh semangat, kemudian dia menarik lagi lengan Naruto. "Ayo kita masuk!"

Saat Naruto melewati tirai yang dipakai sebagai media pintu masuk bangunan itu, ada sedikit rasa kaget saat dirinya melihat banyak orang sedang berkumpul di ruangan itu. Tapi tetap saja Naruto hanya merasakan kalau ruangan itu seperti hampa, tidak masih ada pancaran energi kecil yang terasa.

"Tetua, aku pulang!"

"Wendy! Darimana saja kau selama ini!?" Seekor kucing berwarna putih berbicara dengan lantangnya sambil menunjuk Wendy yang tersentak.

"Ohh, Wendy-chan, selamat datang." Kini seorang pria tua berjenggot bertubuh kecil berjalan menyambut Wendy, "Apa yang membuatmu sampai terlambat seperti ini?"

Wendy tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, kakak ini namanya Naruto. Katanya, dia ingin mampir kesini untuk melihat-lihat."

Pria tua berjenggot itu menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak disisi kiri Wendy. Ada jeda sejenak saat kedua makhluk yang sama-sama bergender laki-laki itu saling bertukar pandang, dari keduanya tak ada yang mengalah sebelum pria berjenggot itu menoleh kembali kearah Wendy.

"Baiklah Wendy-chan, biarkan aku yang menyambut pemuda ini, beristirahatlah."

"Baik, Tetua."

Pria berjenggot yang dipanggil Tetua oleh Wendy, terus saja tersenyum saat melepas kepergian Wendy serta kucing putih yang bisa bicara tadi. Namun senyum itu seketika lenyap saat tatapan dari sepasang mata tuanya beralih kembali pada Naruto, "Anak muda, ikut aku."

Naruto tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya meskipun pria tua berjenggot itu sudah terlebih dulu melewatinya dan berada di depan pintu keluar yang dipakai Wendy, "Apa maumu?"

Pria berjenggot itu berhenti, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

 **~o~**

Naruto dan pria berjenggot itu kini sedang berjalan di jalan setapak hutan yang berada disisi belakang pemukiman. Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang membuka suara, sampai-sampai hanya suara langkah kaki yang mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

Namun pada akhirnya pria berjenggot itu berhenti melangkah, membuat Naruto yang ada di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Anak muda –"

"Panggil aku Naruto."

Jeda kembali.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku akan langsung menuju topik utama pembicaraan ini, kau pasti sudah mengerti situasi desa Cait Shelter 'benar?"

"Lalu?"

Pria berjenggot itu berbalik, "Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"..."

"...Tolong jagalah Wendy."

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya," Naruto menunduk. "Kali ini aku tak bisa menjaga apapun, entah itu seseorang atau sebuah benda. Maaf, hanya saja aku mungkin tak sanggup kalau itu Wendy." Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan saat mengingat kembali kalau senyuman Wendy hampir sama seperti senyuman Yuri, walau mereka berdua adalah sosok yang berbeda.

"Meskipun aku tahu kalau kau itu bukan manusia?"

Naruto menatap kembali pria berjenggot itu, dan menatapnya tajam. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Pria berjenggot itu berbalik membelakangi Naruto, "Kita berdua pada dasarnya adalah hal yang sama, kita bukan seorang manusia. Aku hanyalah sisa dari sekumpulan energi yang masih bertahan, sedangkan dirimu adalah naga yang berwujud manusia." Pria berjenggot itu mulai berjalan perlahan, "Mungkin kau akan mengetahui sebuah rahasia tentang naga di dunia ini jika kau bertanya kepada Wendy. Atau mungkin kau bisa menemukan apa yang sedang kau cari."

Naruto mengikuti langkah pria berjenggot itu, "Apakah itu benar?"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu? Ingatlah kalau dunia ini masih begitu luas, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

 **[To be Continued...]**

 **A/N: Note kali ini gak bisa panjang, karena saya lagi sedang sibuk-sibuknya.**

 **Oke hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan, sampai jumpa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Lost Arc: Second Life story]**

 **Disclaim: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: [Line story from Second Life story], Typo, OOC, Overpower!Naruto, Dragon!Naruto, and etc.**

 **Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Black Dragon dan menyerap [Kristal Kehidupan] dimana Black Dragon ada di dalamnya, sebuah kutukan membuat Naruto memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tanah hampa dimana semua [Naga] telah musnah.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Disturbance.**

Hampir dua minggu lamanya Naruto berada di pemukiman Caitshelter, tempat Wendy berasal. Dengan paksaan dari orang tua jenggotan itu, akhirnya Naruto setuju untuk melindungi Wendy dan sekaligus masuk ke dalam Guild yang orang tua itu dirikan.

Namun begitulah, hidup di desa ini tak banyak kegiatan yang bisa membuatnya repot, kebanyakan dirinya dan Wendy hanya melakukan kegiatan bertani setiap harinya karena kebutuhan pokok hanya di hasilkan dari kegiatan tersebut. Jarak yang jauh dari keberadaan kota menjadi alasan mereka melakukan itu, karena jika setiap hari mereka pergi ke kota dengan kereta, uang yang mereka punya perlahan-lahan akan kandas.

Yah, hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan peluh yang membasahi semua permukaan wajah, dengan senyum yang memperhangat sebuah ikatan, Naruto dan Dedek Wendy kembali bercocok tanam. Tugas Naruto adalah menanam bibit-bibit kubis yang di belinya, sedangkan Wendy-ku sayang hanya bertugas membawakan bibit-bibit itu.

Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya selesai, Naruto kembali bertugas untuk mengambil air di sungai, lalu Wendy-ku tercinta bertugas menunggu kedatangan sang Author tamvan yang sedang menulis narasi ini. Beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya Naruto terlihat kembali dengan satu ember di masing-masing tangannya.

Wendy tiba-tiba memandang Naruto dengan wajah cemberut imut, "Onii-chan lama sekali sih!"

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman, "Maaf, tadi kakak sempat tersandung, jadi kakak harus mengambil air lagi." Naruto berbohong.

Wajah cemberut Wendy menghilang, digantikan oleh senyuman yang terlampau manis. "Ya, sudahlah. Ayo kita siram."

Belum sempat Wendy menuangkan air yang di bawa oleh Naruto, kucing putih miliknya tiba-tiba datang membawa selembar kertas.

"Ada apa?" Naruto mengambil kertas itu, kemudian membacanya dengan teliti.

"Undangan untuk pengadaan aliansi."

 **~o~**

Dan hari ini adalah saatnya para anggota yang terpilih untuk bertemu dan saling berkumpul. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan kalau anggota terpilih dari Caitshelter ini adalah Naruto dan Wendy, karena dari semua yang ada disana, hanya mereka berdualah yang memiliki tubuh fisik **asli**.

Kejadian ini sebenarnya tak bisa Naruto duga, karena saat di jelaskan tentang pembentukan aliansi ini hanya bertujuan untuk menghancurkan satu Guild tidak resmi yang sering sekali berbuat kriminal. Dan sebuah pertanyaan mencuak di kepala Naruto, kenapa untuk menghancurkan sebuah Guild saja membutuhkan aliansi empat Guild? Bukannya untuk menghancurkan sebuah Guild cukup dengan mengerahkan beberapa orang yang di kategorikan sebagai penyihir terkuat saja? Dan apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?

Lihat akibatnya! Wendy kini mengalami demam panggung karena si Kakek berjenggot itu mengatakan kalau Guild yang akan diserang itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat walau anggota Guild itu tak lebih dari sepuluh orang, ya Naruto tahu kalau itu hanya melebih-lebihkan, itu ditujukan hanya untuk mengintimidasi Wendy-ku tercinta.

Naruto juga sempat berpikir, memangnya sekuat apa sih orang-orang di Guild itu? Apakah kekuatan mereka dapat memusnahkan dunia? Semesta? Dimensi? Oh, kalau mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu, kenapa mesti repot-repot membuat aliansi segala sih? Buang-buang waktu saja. Palingan dengan satu kemampuan dari Licht, mereka semua pasti bakal musnah. Bener gak Licht?

' _ **Tentu saja.'**_

Yah, dapat Naruto dengar dengusan dari Naga mesum itu.

"Naruto-san."

Panggilan itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Remaja pemilik kristal dua Naga terkuat yang dapat menghancurkan alam semesta itu mendapati seekor kucing putih milik Wendy, "Apa?"

"Kita sudah terlambat menaiki jadwal kereta yang akan kita naiki."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia juga sudah memperhitungkan hal ini kemarin, kemudian Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke pojok ruangan, dimana si Loli sedang berjongkok dan terpuruk memegangi kepalanya meratapi bagaimana situasi terburuk yang nanti terjadi.

"Wendy!"

"Y-ya...?" Wendy menjawab dengan lemah, membuat Naruto mendesah kembali.

"Kita harus segera berangkat, kenapa kau jadi tak semangat begini sih? Kemarin saja kau berkata ingin melihat luasnya dunia, kenapa sekarang malah gugup begitu?"

"Aku takut. Aku 'kan tidak bisa bertarung, Nii-chan."

Naruto tersenyum. Remaja itu mulai mendekati si Dedek, "Tenang saja, aku yang akan melindungimu." Naruto mengacak rambut Wendy dengan pelan, tak lupa juga melemparkan senyuman penenang.

"Hiks, hiks, ONII-CHAN...!" Wendy melompat dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

 **~o~**

"Naruto-san. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau kita sudah terlambat menaiki kereta bukan?"

Naruto seketika berhenti berjalan. Padahal baru beberapa ratus meter ia berjalan meninggalkan desa tempat asal Wendy, dan sekarang dia lupa, ia merasa seperti orang tua pikunan. Rombongannya sendiri kini sedang berjalan di jalanan setapak di tengah hutan, satu tujuan yang ada di kepala Naruto adalah stasiun itu, dan sekarang tidak ada lagi.

"Onii-chan?"

Tanpa melihatpun Naruto tahu kalau Wendy sedang menatapnya bingung. Jangankan si manis Wendy, dirinya sendiri saja sudah bingung memikirkan cara supaya sampai disana, terlebih dia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk bangunan yang akan dibuat berkumpul. Namun, setelah beberapa puluh detik berkutat di pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah cara.

"Baiklah, tutup mata kalian."

"Memangnya kita mau ngapain? Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain lho, Onii-chan."

"Tidak usah protes, turuti saja perintahku."

"Tapi –"

"Wendy, jika masih terus protes, aku pasti akan menciummu!"

Ucapan itu sukses membuat wajah Wendy-ku tercinta merona. Loli pujaan semua orang itu dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang pegang tanganku dan tutup mata kalian. Ingat! Jangan sampai kalian membuka mata kalian sampai aku menyuruhnya, kalau tidak kalian akan mati."

Kedua sosok kecil itu menuruti ucapan Naruto. Mereka berdua mengambil masing-masing satu tangan Naruto, dan Wendy kebagian tangan kiri. Kedua mata mereka langsung tertutup rapat, membuat Naruto tersenyum geli karena bisa mengancam kedua sosok itu.

Remaja pirang itu juga menutup matanya, salah satu dasar untuk memakai teknik dengan singkatan _**FIW**_ _(Fractional Infinite World)_ yang dalam artiannya sendiri merupakan sebuah teknik untuk menemukan sebuah tempat di dunia ini yang belum pernah ia ketahui. Secara gampangnya, Naruto akan bertelepati untuk menyusuri setiap seluk beluk dunia ini hanya dalam tempo satu menit. Dan saat dia membuka matanya, dalam sekejap itu juga dirinya akan sampai pada tujuan.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh membuka mata kalian."

Wendy dan kucing putihnya membuka mata yang sedari tadi mereka pejamkan dengan sangat erat. Tentu saja mereka takut ketika mereka mendengar ancaman tentang nyawa mereka, dan sekarang mereka tidak percaya kalau mereka sudah berada di tempat yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

Wendy menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Onii-chan." Loli itu memanggil dengan lirih, karena saat kedua indera pengelihatannya memandang wajah pucat Naruto, dia tertegun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Pergilah lebih dulu. Jangan sampai mereka mengira kalau Guild kita tidak ikut serta."

Wendy hanya bisa mengangguk. Gadis itupun berlari di ikuti oleh kucing putihnya yang terbang, setelah melihat kepergian Wendy yang agak jauh jaraknya, Naruto langsung membuang nafasnya yang berat karena sudah ia tahan tadi.

Remaja pirang itu terbatuk darah beberapa kali, ini sudah merupakan sebuah resiko karena memakai teknik penuh kutukan itu. Otaknya kini terbebani dengan semua hal yang ia lihat di pikirannya tadi, banyak sekali sosok-sosok yang sangat mencurigakan, terlebih sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam yang sedang bersila di suatu tempat. Saat telepati Naruto sampai di sosok itu, dia yang awalnya terlihat tenang dengan mengejutkan langsung membuka kedua mata hitamnya lebar-lebar, seolah-olah dapat mengetahui telepati yang Naruto gerakkan.

Menurut Naruto, dia adalah sosok yang berbahaya.

' _Kurama, pinjamkan energimu.'_

' _ **Dengan senang hati.'**_

Tak sampai satu menit berselang, warna wajah Naruto seratus persen kembali. Remaja itupun mengikuti jejak Wendy tadi, menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke sebuah gedung dimana para penyihir terpilih berada disana.

Naruto membuka pintu bangunan itu, membuat beberapa sosok tercengang oleh kedatangannya. Remaja pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya, karena sosok kecil adiknya tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dari jalur pandangnya. Naruto kembali berjalan saat dia sudah menemukan sosok Wendy yang sedang di rayu oleh tiga personil _boy band_ yang masing-masing dari mereka memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Di raihnya salah satu tangan kecil adiknya itu, kemudian dia tarik dan dia jatuhkan tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan pernah menyentuh adikku tanpa ijin." Naruto melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada tiga pemuda tadi, dan itu sukses membuat tiga personil boy band itu mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya hanya menoleh sedikit ke arah kanan, dengan begitu saja dia sudah mendapati siapa sosok yang menyebut namanya.

"Naruto! Jadi kau sekarang bergabung dengan Caitshelter, hah!?" Pemuda yang memiliki rambut pink itu berkata sambil berlari membawa sebuah tinju berbalutkan api ke arah Naruto. Dan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, serangan itu kembali di hentikan dengan satu jari.

"Berisik." Merasa sudah muak, Naruto lalu mencengkram lengan Natsu. Dan dengan tidak masuk akalnya, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Natsu dan langsung menghempaskannya ke lantai itu. Dapat ia dengar kalau Natsu langsung merintih kesakitan.

Semua orang langsung saja terperangah melihat aksi Naruto, namun situasi itu seketika pecah saat Gray mulai berteriak tidak terima.

"BRENGSEK!" Remaja yang bertelanjang dada itu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, **"Ice make: Canon!"**

Sebuah peluru meriam yang terbuat dari es, melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat di lihat oleh mata orang biasa. Namun semua itu berbeda jika berada di pandangan Naruto, dapat dengan jelas ia lihat kalau peluru es yang meluncur ke arahnya bergerak dengan tempo yang sangat lambat. Karena itulah, saat peluru itu hampir menyentuh wajahnya, dengan sangat mudah di tepisnya peluru itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Sebuah ledakan yang disertai dengan bekunya sebuah dinding dapat jelas terlihat di pojok ruangan. Tapi ledakan itu tak sedikitpun dihiraukan karena semua orang yang berada disana hanya terpana saat meliha tubuh Gray sudah terhempas ke dinding datar ruangan itu. Hal yang membuat pemuda pemakai sihir es tersebut adalah sebuah telunjuk yang teracung seperti sudah melesatkan sebuah sentilan kecil.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun jika kau ingin menyerangku dengan seranganmu yang lambat itu." Ucap Naruto. Remaja pirang itu kemudian berpaling, menatap orang-orang yang masih berdiri tegap dan memasang sebuah mata yang melebar. "Ada yang ingin melanjutkan kegiatan ini?" kemudian tatapan kedua mata safir itu jatuh pada Erza, "Kau tidak ingin membela temanmu, Erza-chan?"

Erza sekuat tenaga mengontrol emosinya, karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk menggeleng. "Bukan kau yang seharusnya kulawan, terlebih semua yang telah kau lakukan bukan salahmu, kau hanya mencoba untuk membela diri." Dan setelah Erza berkata sedimikian rupa, dirinya harus dibuat terkejut karena sang lawan bicara sudah berada tepat di depannya wajahnya dengan memapangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kuakui kalau kau itu gadis yang pintar." Naruto mengacak rambut merah gadis itu, dan dapat ia lihat sedikit semburat merah yang keluar di wajah Erza. Gadis itu menahan amarahnya yang sekaligus menahan malu atas kelakuan anggota Guild Fairy Tail lainnya.

"Jangan senang dulu, Keparat! Aku masih belum selesai."

Naruto melihat kebelakang dari sudut matanya. Mendapati kalau Natsu kembali bangkit dengan sudut bibir yang merembeskan darah, "Apa kau memintaku mengulitimu hidup-hidup? Jawab saja iya, karena dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya."

Erza tersentak. "Naruto, jangan!"

Naruto berhenti melangkah saat salah satu lengannya di tarik oleh Erza. Kedua bahu yang menegang milik pemuda itu menurun bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah nafas, tatapannya kemudian ia alihkan ke seisi ruangan. "Aku peringatkan pada kalian, tugasku adalah menjaga Wendy. Jadi jika kalian berbuat macam-macam, dengan tak segan kalian akan kubunuh. Mengerti?"

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP!**

 **LOLI-CHAN IS UP!**

 **Merasa ada yang aneh dengan sifat Naruto yang overprotectiv ini?**

 **Akan saya jelaskan alasannya. Begini, karena Naruto itu Lolicon. Udah gitu aja. Gak kurang gak lebih, hahaha.**

 **Saya hanya bisa menghidangkan cerita segini saja, karena saya tidak bisa seterusnya akan membuat cerita panjang, soalnya saya lebih mementingkan gaya hidup saya yang sehat dengan kerja, makan, tidur yang harus serba mencukupi. Oh, tak lupa juga buat nonton Oni ChiChi yang juga harus mencukupi hahaha.**

 **Pertempuran yang nanti akan terjadi akan selesai tak lebih dari lima ratus kata. Ingatlah, kalau disini ada Naruto yang kekuatannya sudah melebihi batas logika. Jadi, jika nanti musuhnya itu mati dengan sekali hit saja, gak usah protes yang enggak-enggak.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong soal sekali hit, jadi inget si botak biadap Saitama hahaha.**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Master Lolicon.**


End file.
